Tales from the Pokedex
by Sororita
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based upon Pokedex entries.


Pokemon: owned by The Pokemon Company. Created by Game Freak, and published by Nintendo. I am just writing for fun.

Gardevoir: "To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole." -Unova Pokedex

Kadabra: "It happened one morning - a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra." -Kanto Pokedex, 2nd Ed.

Matt was traveling after his loss in the Unova League Tournament, only having made it past the second round, he had decided to travel to Alola to unwind and get a new experience. He only brought his shiny Gardevoir and Smeargle, the two with whom he was closest with, and having just finished his very first island challenge on Melemele Island and decided to explore Ten  
Carat Hill, see if it lived up to its name. He'd explored all of the easy-to-get-to part and had gotten Gardevoir to fly them over the water into the more difficult to get to area. He also got her to move the boulder out of the way in order to explore deeper.

Matt sent out Smeargle to get better visual coverage, "All right Gardevoir, Smeargle, this place is so hard to get to it has got to be teeming with rare pokemon. Keep your eyes peeled we don't want to get blindsided."

"Smear!," "Gard!" the pokemon agreed then started to pay close attention, Gardevoir using her foresight to stay a step ahead and smeargle looking closely for tracks in the soft earthen floor.

A shadow passed over the group. The first to react was Gardevoir, who threw up a barrier around Matt. suddenly in their midst was a massive crystalline Pokemon. With a swipe of it's hand a purple crescent flew and Smeargle was gutted.

"NO!" Matt recalled Smeargle to the stasis of the pokeball to prevent it from dying, Hopefully nurse joy could save him when they made it out of there... if they made it out.

The monster turned to Gardevoir and let loose a black crescent at her. She was able to dodge, but had been pushed away from Matt.

It turned it's attention to the closest living thing to it, Matt gulped ready to move as soon as it attacked.

"Gard!" his pokemon shouted, he moved, just in time to avoid a killing blow from its obsidian claws, but still received a trio of gashes that would doom him if it didn't end soon, he was bleeding fast.

Gardevoir was terrified for Matt and enraged, How dare this enemy go after her trainer. Matt was trying to figure out a way out of the impossibly dangerous encounter when he felt a crushing amount of psychic power, more than he had ever thought possible. He looked to the source and Gardevoir was wreathed in a corona of pure psychic power.

She shouted "GARDEVOIR!" and the monster imploded taking a large chunk of the cave rock with it and opening a new opening in the ceiling.

Gardevior started to glow, like she had when she had evolved from a Kirlia. Matt had no idea what was happening, he knew she couldn't evolve any further, he didn't have a Gardivoirite nor did he have a key stone. He knew this was bad. Using the last of his energy he recalled Gardevoir to the stasis of the pokeball. Hopefully, someone would find him and heal them. He was regretting ever coming into Ten Carat Hill. His pokemon, his family, wasn't worth all the gold nuggets in the world.

His last waking sight was of some kind of bird-like pokemon descending through the hole that was opened up and a cry of "Koko!"

Awareness came back slowly to Matt, his first thought a realization, "Wait...I'm not dead?" his second thought was recognizing that he was in a Pokecenter recovery room. He looked for his pokeballs and couldn't find them anywhere, at least nowhere he could look without moving his torso too much. The gashes, though stitched together, were still very new.

"Ok, it hasn't been that long, then." he winced. Deciding that someone probably had better answers he pressed a call button next to his bed and waited.

A well-tanned woman, who was obviously a native, wearing scrubs with a lab coat over them and a stethoscope around her neck came in just a few moments later. "Hello, Matt, you can call me Doctor Ja. You are very, very lucky, young man, had Tapu Koko not rescued you you would have died in that cave. You had three 7-inch incisions to your left side. Fortunately for you, nothing vital was damaged, but you will have scarring and reduced motion for the rest of your life."

"I don't care about that! How are Smeargle and Gardevoir? Was Nurse Joy able to save them? What was happening to Gardevoir?"

"Your Smeargle was in rough shape, and he shouldn't be doing any battling anytime soon, but Joy predicted that he'd make a full recovery in a couple months, so long as he takes it easy and you feed him this berry mixture once a day every day for the next three months." she handed him list, fortunately he already had a good stock of all of them.

"What about Gardevoir? What happened to her?" desperation and fear quivering his voice.

"Well, that's difficult to explain, it'll be easier to show you." she stepped out of the room for a moment before coming back in with a young woman trailing her. She had blue hair and red eyes, with very pale skin. She was wearing a hospital gown, with little polka dot pokeballs decorating it. As soon as she saw matt laying in the bed she rushed over to him and engulfed hum in a hug, crying with relief.

"As you can see, she's not exactly a Gardevoir, nor even a pokemon, any longer. You see when with that final attack she expended all of her psychic energy to create a miniature black-hole inside the pokemon that attacked you and, essentially, erased its existence. This move is usually suicidal in nature, psychic energy is as vital to a Gardevoirs life as blood-flow is for you or me. The occurrence of a psychic type sacrificing its psychic abilities are incredibly rare, but not without precedent. In the past 25 years there have been about a dozen instances of it happening globally. Of those, about half were Gardevoir. Four of them perished from the act, one survived to become a wholly fairy type and your's underwent Anthropogenesis and, from what we can tell, became fully human. This has only happened in one other Pokemon, An Esper Human who had undergone Pokegenesis and become a Kadabra, then when he sacrificed his psychic abilities several years later, reverted to a normal human."

Matt asked, "What happened to him?"

" Well, he still had all of his original identification and was well known to the scientific community so when it happened it was a relatively painless process, Unfortunately, your Gardevoir has no previously human paperwork, so we needed to create it from scratch. She wanted you to choose her First name. Her family name will be 'Gardevoir', odd yes, but it's not the strangest one out there."

Matt chuckled, "Yeah I remember running into this kid named something Ketchum, he was obsessed with catching every pokemon. Like his name had forced his destiny or something. Remember him Gardevoir?"

"..." she smiled and stared at him.

Dr. Ja interrupted, "Sweetie, you can't communicate telepathically anymore, remember, you have to speak to be heard."

"R-right," she began again, "I remember him, he had that really powerful Pikachu, I overheard he placed placed in the Top 8 of the Vertress Conference."

Matt turned to Ja, "When do you need her first name by?"

"ASAP, there's no real procedure for this, so I'm pretty much creating her whole history, she's going to be an Alola native, legally, because she was essentially 'born' here. I've discussed it a little with her and I'm going to backdate it so she'll be right around the right age, 18, that she'd be in Gardevoir-line-years, you've been together roughly 12 years, right?"

"Yeah, she was my first pokemon. I saw her shine as a ralts through the bushes and caught her with my arms instead of a pokeball, it wasn't until six years later when I started my journey that she actually got a pokeball, I saved up for so long so she could have a luxury-ball."

Still hugging him tenderly and on his right side, Gardevoir smiled "and I appreciated it so much."

Looking into her eyes, "I think I know what your name is going to be. Cara."

Her eyes sparkled with tears, she knew what the name meant. "I love it."

"I'll just leave you two alone, and get that paperwork done. Cara if you want to be a trainer like Matt you should go See Professor Kukui. I'm sure he'd love to learn about that black-hole move you used too. Matt, you can get discharged tomorrow morning and you'll need to take it easy too, no battling or training for a minimum of two weeks." she left the room, but stuck her head back in just a moment later, "And for Arceus's sake don't go exploring places that normally require specialised moves to get into, most of those obstacles are put into place by Kahunas for a reason!"

Well, that's it, for now. I had an idea for a one-shot compilation involving the info from various pokedex entries, I like to have one for a focus, though a couple may show up in each chapter/story I have an idea for a few more, and if you have a favorite pokedex entry just put it in a review and if I can I'll use it for one of them.


End file.
